Won't Somebody Please Help Me?
by C-Chan10
Summary: Casey is sick and tired of being bullied. So he decides to take his own life, can Zeke and the gang stop him before it's too late? Plz R&R Angst


Disclaimer: I do not own The Faculty, and I've only seen it once. But what the heck, lol.  
  
Um - sorry if Zeke is a little OOC, he just worried about Case! Lol - this isn't a slash fic, but if that sort of thing is your bag, then you can pretend it is, I'm not particularly bothered. Um, reviews greatly appreciated, lots of Casey angst, Zeke angst later on. Delilah isn't mentioned much.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
//You were always going to be the one with no friends. Yes. Ever since grade 1. You always were the geeky Stephen King kid that had no one.// Casey sniffed and shook his head, trying to ignore the things his brain was screaming at him. //Stokes has other people now. She doesn't need you, you need her. You're nobody with out her. You're nobody.//  
  
He gave a little whimper and dropped his head into his hands, staring down at the cold stone surface of the lunch table. He wanted to stop the thoughts plaguing him, and he knew of only one way. His mind was made up.  
  
Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he spun round in his seat to see Stokes. "What's with you?" She asked, sliding her bag onto the table and looking round for her long term boyfriend, who was rarely seen with out her.  
  
"Nothing." He whispered, noticing too late the amount of misery and pain that was placed in that one word. Stokes noticed too, and she frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, leaning forwards to get a closer look at her friend. He stared at the table and didn't reply, so she repeated herself; "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Casey snapped suddenly, jumping to his feet and pulling his school bag onto his bag. "I'll tell you what's wrong. Tonight, when I get home, I'm going to go to my room, take the gun from under my bed, and shoot myself in the head with it. Because I can't take any more of this fucked up pain in the ass life!"  
  
He turned on the balls of his feet and began to walk hurriedly away, to the disabled toilet, which had seemed to become a refuge for him. He hadn't meant to tell Stokes, it just came out.  
  
Stokely began to go after him. Her thoughts slowly disentangled themselves from the web of confusion, which had formed in 0.2 seconds. Stan and Zeke caught up with her. They had seen the scene from afar, but hadn't understood what was going on.  
  
"Zeke! Go stop Casey please! He wants to kill himself!" Pleaded Stokes, watching worriedly as the senior went pale and sprinted after Casey, who by now had reached the school stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Stan, placing his arm around his girlfriend and looking worried. Stokes didn't reply, she just watched as Zeke ran into the school, in search of his friend. Hoping to change his mind.  
  
Zeke knew straight away where to go. The disabled toilet. Casey really needed to change his hiding places, they were so obvious. Almost every day, when Zeke was dealing, as soon as his customers had gone, he'd bang on the door to the toilet and Casey would shuffle out with bloody tissues jammed halfway up his nose.  
  
He began to run, to catch up with his friend. The few months in the football team had sharpened Zeke's skills. So he ran fast enough to see, when he ran into the toilets, the disabled door slamming shut.  
  
"Case." Called Zeke, tapping on the door. He got no reply. "Casey, open the door, come on!" He tapped on the door again, harder and louder.  
  
"Zeke. Go. Away." The reply came through gritted teeth. A slithering sound was heard as Casey slid down into a crouching position. Burying his head in his hands with a soft sigh. "Please Zeke, just leave me alone." Casey screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears, which were threatening to fall. He refused to cry at school. He refused to show everyone how much of a wimp he really was.  
  
"Come on Case, I'm worried about you, open the door and you can talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Zeke was pleading now, his voice had an edge to it which Casey frowned at. Did Zeke's voice almost crack? Was he trying not to cry too?  
  
"Case please!"  
  
There was no doubt about it. Zeke was trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry, but Casey heard it loud and clear.  
  
"I don't want to talk." Whispered the younger boy softly, trying to hide the fact that he too, was about to cry and, like Zeke, was failing miserably. " Please Zeke, just go away, let me be alone."  
  
Zeke curled his fists into balls and took a deep breath to stop him from snapping at Casey. "Casey, I can't leave you alone.. I'm.." Zeke's voice cracked again, he paused for a moment then continued. "I'm afraid of what you might do if you're left alone."  
  
Suddenly the door clicked, and swung open slowly. Casey appeared into view looking pale and miserable. "I'll do nothing. Until later." He mumbled sadly. 


End file.
